


番外3

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band), 相二
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	番外3

早早就退了直播的二宫和也，在客厅里躺着陪弥樱一起玩，准备一会去接弥生放学。

虽说直播就是自己的工作可是整天也很累的啊，二宫和也正思考着晚饭吃什么就慢慢的睡着了。

他是被东西掉在地上的声音吵醒的，睁开眼弥樱不在刚才玩的地毯上，二宫和也惊到瞬间清醒。

“弥樱！你在哪？”

紧张着小家伙别出什么事情，二宫和也语气也没顾上好不好的问题。

“弥樱！去哪了？！”

找到她的时候弥樱正在玩着电视机后面的配线，吓得二宫和也一把抱起来远离带电的设备。低头一看原来是小家伙拽着线把路由器给拉扯到了地上。

惊魂未定的二宫和也自己检查着弥樱的身体，生怕她有一点闪失。

可小家伙才是被吓了一跳的那个，委屈的一愣一愣的就要哭出来。

“哇！！！爸爸！！！”

还是没忍住，二宫和也被近在咫尺的哭喊闹的耳鸣了一瞬间，反应过来以后又赶紧拍着背安抚，讲道理。

“好了好了，爸爸没有怪你，是爸爸不好，爸爸睡着了把你给忘了，对不起，别哭了好吗？”

说实话找到弥樱的那一瞬间二宫和也心里的愧疚感彻底爆发，那么小的孩子怎么懂什么安全不安全呢？

自己没有尽到做爸爸的责任，真是…太差劲了…要是弥樱有什么闪失…

不，二宫和也不敢想。

好不容易两个人都平静下来，一看表已经过了原本预定要出发的时间了。

匆匆给弥樱换了衣服，二宫和也自己随便套上外套就出了门。

到了幼儿园已经没有了往常的吵闹，二宫和也抱着睡着的弥樱，蹑手蹑脚的走进教室。

弥生倒是很淡定的在画着画，看样子没有太过焦虑，二宫和也放下心来。

“弥生！爸爸来了哦～”

小家伙听见声音就漏出一个大大的笑容，拿着画跑了过来。

“尼尼！快看！”

二宫和也一遍搂着弥生看着他手里拿的画，一边还要抱着弥樱别让她醒了。

画上是自己一家四口，相叶雅纪和弥生打着棒球，自己和弥樱在旁边加油。

“真棒啊！这是上次你比赛的时候对吗？”

“嗯！太阳老师说今天是父亲节！要让我们画出和爸爸最开心的时刻！”

小家伙心里真的全是关于相叶雅纪的记忆啊，虽说平时也经常说尼尼我爱你，可是这种时候二宫和也竟有一点吃醋。

“哎～我都忘了今天是父亲节呢！那我们去超市买材料回家做顿大餐给雅纪爸爸庆祝一下好不好？”

“好！”

弥樱在逛超市的时候醒了，好歹没让二宫和也抱着回家，抽空给相叶雅纪发了消息说要晚点回去。

终于提着东西回家的时候，相叶雅纪已经先到家了，看见二宫和也提着大包东西先接过来然后亲了亲额头。

“辛苦了，怎么不叫我去接你们呢？”

弥生自觉的带着弥樱离开爸爸们秀恩爱的地方。

“哥哥要好好给妹妹洗手啊！”

“知道啦！”

小大人一样，牵着弥樱的手，真是个让人省心的孩子啊…

两个人在厨房整理着东西，二宫和也才算彻底放松下来，只要有相叶雅纪在旁边就像得了什么保障，能让自己永远有个依靠。

心情放松下来情绪也上来了，二宫和也自责的要命，因为自己的疏忽，先是让弥樱处在危险的空间里，再是接弥生迟到了，两个孩子那么小，自己却没有好好保护他们。

想着想着眼泪就开始蓄积，吧嗒一声掉在塑料包装袋上。

相叶雅纪听见声音转头一看可不得了，手忙脚乱的拿纸给他擦眼泪。

“怎么啦？受什么委屈啦？好了好了，抱抱，快藏好，一会儿孩子们该出来啦～”

二宫和也被逗得又哭又笑的，埋头在相叶雅纪的体恤里拱了拱脑袋，鼻涕眼泪都擦干净了。

刚巧孩子们出来就看见自己的爸爸们抱在一起的样子，弥生淡定的拉着弥樱的手，从冰箱里拿出小点心端去客厅，又从书包里拿出今天画的画递给相叶雅纪。

“这是今天老师布置的作业，我和爸爸快乐的一天，父亲节快乐～爸爸们～”

相叶雅纪拉着二宫和也的手蹲下看着人小鬼大的弥生，揉了揉他的小脑袋。

“画的真好啊～我们弥生长大了啊！还知道父亲节呢？”

“太阳老师说的，要懂得感恩的心，父亲节当然要感恩自己的爸爸啦～雅纪你应该感谢尼尼！”

相叶雅纪和二宫和也两个人相视一笑，人不大，说的话还挺成熟。

“我们弥生知道体贴小和啦～真伟大，爸爸我也应该像你学习。”

二宫和也被两个人说的耳朵都红了，赶紧站起来，家里有两个直球选手真要命啊…

吃完饭相叶雅纪负责给两个孩子洗澡，二宫和也负责收拾残局，相叶雅纪哄睡，自己去洗澡。

终于，对于二宫和也来说惊心动魄又满是爱意的一天结束了。

相叶雅纪两支胳膊把人揽在怀里，二宫和也习惯了这种姿势竟也不觉得热了。

“今天发生了什么啊？把我的小和委屈的，我都心疼了。”

头顶上的声音温柔的敲击着耳膜，是二宫和也最喜欢的时候。

“雅纪…我是不是一个好爸爸啊？”

“当然是啦～虽然我不是你的孩子，ふふふふ，但我就知道你是个好爸爸！”

“笨蛋…”

“哪个孩子不是磕磕绊绊长大的，所以随便一点也可以哦！孩子们可是很坚强很勇敢的，今天教训了他们第二天就能爱意满满的边大喊爸爸边向你跑来啦～”

相叶雅纪感受到怀里的小脑袋又开始一蹭一蹭的就知道小和又流眼泪了，只好自顾自的说下去了。

“虽说孩子们是第一次被你教训，或者第一次受伤，可是小和你也是第一次当爸爸啊，教训孩子或者看见自己的孩子受伤也都是第一次，不知所措或者处理有问题都是被允许的。没有谁天生就能完美处理好所以事情，在我看来，小和你已经足够优秀了！是个伟大的好爸爸！”

心里软的一塌糊涂还是被相叶雅纪好好的捧在手心，明明自己什么都没说他还是一如既往的支持自己，这世界上还有什么比得上相叶雅纪的爱呢？

温热的手在头顶一拍一拍的，竟然也有效的缓解了自己的压力。

“好啦～这位好爸爸满脑子都是孩子的事，我要吃醋了啊！”

二宫和也抬起头，红红的眼睛笑眯眯的亲上相叶雅纪的嘴唇。

“父亲节快乐！まくん！你也是个好爸爸哦～”

有时候甚至会把你当作父亲那样依赖呢，希望你也继续像宠爱孩子那样宠爱我。

不，要比宠爱孩子还要更宠我！

 

 

 

“啊～爸爸！要射了！那里！不可以！”

“小和！别说了！”

相叶雅纪一边进出着二宫和也的肉穴，一边试图捂住他的嘴。

躺在身下的人此时还有心情调戏自己，看样子要更加努力才行啊！

“ふふふ～啊！嗯啊！慢…慢一点…”

敏感点被快速戳刺着，肠壁绞紧相叶雅纪的硬挺，里面又热又软。

“你再叫一声爸爸我就要射了…”

相叶雅纪双手抓紧二宫和也的手，控制在头顶，全身心的紧贴着自己的爱人，在红红的耳朵旁低语着。

反被调戏的人抿着嘴唇，不想快速结束似的，转过头舔着相叶雅纪的脖颈。

“这样也算犯规吧…小和…”

“嗯…好舒服…まくん…动的好厉害…我要…要出来了…”

突然停下动作的相叶雅纪看着疑惑的二宫和也，“有点不好意思…射的时候能叫爸爸吗？”

二宫和也的脸变得比动情的时候更红，虽然很想吐槽相叶雅纪，但是这种情况下怎么说的出口啊…

继续充满情欲的抽插比刚才还要深入，很快就快到高潮。

“小和…叫我…”

“呃啊～まくん，啊…”

“不是啦！”

孩子气的报复一样捏紧二宫和也的硬挺，可怜的柱体从顶部不停的流出发白的液体。

“啊！松手…我要…啊！”

下身不停却不让二宫和也射出来，相叶雅纪吃透了他会妥协。

“啊～爸爸～我想射…让我…嗯啊～爸爸～”

相叶雅纪坏笑着上下撸动柱体，几乎立刻就射了出来。

“真是忍了好久呢，我也…”

相叶雅纪抱紧颤抖着的二宫和也射了出来，退了套子，沉甸甸的液体在里面晃来晃去的。

相叶雅纪吻上喘息着的二宫和也，“父亲节快乐，孩子他爸。”


End file.
